I Can't Stay Away
by Maetel
Summary: A sequel to Insomnia. Once again, inspired by the song I Can't Stay Away by The Veronicas. A mix of the Sailor V manga and Sailor Moon anime.


I Can't Stay Away  
Rating: M-ish?  
Summary: A sequel to Insomnia. Once again, inspired by the song I Can't Stay Away by The Veronicas.

* * *

It had started that second night. Neither had been able to resist the reactions their bodies had to each other. The primal draw was too intense to deny.

She'd returned to the club, her appearance once more altered just enough to make her look older once again. She wore something akin to the fuku he'd first seen her in all those centuries ago. A short orange skirt that danced loosely about her hips and a white blouse that clung just delicately enough to entice graced her lithe form. Gone was the red ribbon that usually adorned her blonde locks. Her hair flowed freely down her back, stopping just above her knees. Short white ankle boots finished out the ensemble, giving her just enough height to make him seem less intimidating.

Not that he could be. Not to her. Not so long as he didn't realize who she really was. Who he really was.

She spotted him almost instantly. He was just a beautiful as he had been every time he'd graced her with his presence. Once more he was speaking to the blue haired figure behind the counter. His face was grim as he spoke, though his eyes changed once he saw her.

Once more he was offered the silent invitation to the dance floor, and with a quick motion of his deft fingers, he let her know that he'd join her soon.

So she moved onto the floor, dancing the dance only for him. She pushed away the others who tried to gain her attentions, leaving one angry enough to call her a tease. He soon found himself being told to leave by the silver haired club owner.

"You returned," he said once the infidel had left his establishment.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked softly in response as he pulled her to him, letting her body meld against his lengthy frame.

He chuckled softly into her ear, his breath playing lightly against her throat. She shivered against him as she felt his hands roam slowly over her form.

"I thought you would realize just how dangerous it is for one so young to be here," he said. He wasn't sure just whom it was dangerous for, though. He was in danger of such an attraction being discovered by Beryl, and she was in danger because when the Dark Kingdom's play came to fruition, she'd fall victim.

"Danger doesn't scare me," she said pulling her head back to look into his lilac eyes. "Not while you're here."

The innocence she emanated was unbearable. She trusted him to protect her, and he wouldn't be able to. Not really. Not even from himself.

That was a lesson they both learned as the night ended for her. They'd danced for hours, the lust filling both of them. His hands roamed beneath the shirt she wore, grazing the bottom of the lace she wore beneath, toyed dangerously with the length of the short skirt she already wore. He wanted more of her, and he wasn't going to deny himself a second night in a row.

She moved to leave, stating something about her family not knowing she'd snuck out. He was so close.

"Stay with me, tonight," he countered softly, gripping her arm gently in his hand.

How could she say no to the silently beseeching gaze he directed at her? How could she say no to what either of them wanted?

He'd led her to a small Spartan flat just a block north. Keeping up appearances had led him to setting up a resting place for himself within the city. He never thought he'd use it, but he couldn't take her anywhere else.

They didn't make it to the bedroom he'd set up. Once in the door, their hands were working at each other's clothing. Her blouse was lost in the kitchen, and her skirt was tossed onto a dining table. His shirt had landed on the doorknob as she'd disrobed him in her haste to feel him once more.

Soon she was pressed against a wall, his nimble fingers stroking her body in areas she'd only dreamed of him touching once more. His lips suckled at her skin, leaving marks identifying her as claimed, if only for a short while. She was his. That was not to be denied.

Her hands clung to his broad shoulders, nails digging into the skin. Her legs circled loosely about his hips, tightening only as he guided her to climax.

"Please," she whimpered as he withdrew the digits. He smirked knowingly at her giving her a moment to ease back, seeing the need in her lust-filled cerulean orbs. He dipped his lips to hers, tasting of the fountain that was her mouth. He unwrapped her legs, setting her shaking feet upon the ground. His lips trailed down her form, his fingers pulling down the barrier between his mouth and her burning core.

It wasn't long before Minako was overwhelmed by the intensity of her orgasm, brought to life by Kunzite's talented mouth. Had it not been for the leg that he'd placed upon his powerful shoulder, she'd have fallen to the ground, unable to support her own weight.

She struggled to form words. To say anything to let him know just how good he'd made her feel in that moment, but her mind drew a blank.

He took her fully that night, guiding her to the couch so that she lay beneath him. Her golden locks splayed out beneath her like a shimmering blanket, eliciting a vision—a memory?— to form in his mind. He watched as her expression from one of pain at first—her first, he realized—to one of pleasure. Pleasure brought about by him. She shivered beneath him as she climaxed once, twice, her muscles taking him over the edge as she cried out to the heavens.

She fell into the realm of Morpheus shortly after, spent. He gazed at her peaceful face, frowning softly at the appearance of a tear falling from her eye as she slept. He gently stroked her skin, removing the small crystalline drop.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered softly as she rolled onto her side, unconsciously drawing comfort from his warmth. He held her close so that she wouldn't fall to the floor, basking in the feel of her curves against his body. He didn't even know this girl's name, and yet, he already didn't want her to leave his side.

What was he going to do when the Dark Kingdom finally took back the Earth? When they defeated the senshi and found the ginzuishou? He wouldn't be allowed to keep her. Beryl wouldn't allow such a thing. It would be a death sentence for both of them.

But even before then, what would happen when he was called once more to Japan. The constant failures in England were a sign. Beryl would take it as spreading her forces too thin. The loss of the fool Adonis who rushed for the heart of their enemy had been the first clue. How much longer would he have in the land that this beauty called home?

"I do not wish to give you up," he sighed softly as he let his fingers drift into her hair, the silken locks damp with sweat.

He'd just have to enjoy what time he had and try to come up with a solution to his problem.

A little over an hour pass before she stirred and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful," she murmured sleepily as she traced her hand along his face.

"Nothing compared to you," he replied. "This is late, but might I ask your name?"

She giggled softly before kissing him softly. "Minako."

He smiled at the essence of purity beside him as her lips pulled from his. "Kunzite. I'm—"

"Kunzite-sama," she muttered softly before slipping back to sleep.

A pang of sad familiarity rang within him. It had been so long since anyone had called him that title without so much as a hint of fear in their voice. Even Zoicite, his young student, was scared of him, though he tried not to let it show.

She was different. Or so he hoped. What would she do if she knew who he really was? Would she run? Call him a monster? A murderer?

No… She couldn't find out. He would shield her from the truth for as long as he could. He'd give her that much peace. He'd give her all of himself that he could until he had to go.

She left before sunrise, as did he. He watched as she slowly walked back to her home, nimbly climbing up to her window with what seemed like only moderate effort. He noticed how she winced as she moved.

"Kunzite, report to me," he heard Beryl summon within his mind.

"Hai, Beryl-sama," he muttered, watching as she climbed into her room and closed the drapes.

They would meet again once more before he was called back to Japan. He'd convinced himself that such a quick affair was the only thing that he'd be allowed. That it was a sign that much like the Dark Kingdom's forces, his loyalty was being spread too thin. He'd just have to forget about her. If he could


End file.
